Ever since the advent of the exchange of real property between buyers and sellers, communication from a seller of real property to a suitable buyer informing the buyer of the property's availability has been essential prior to commencement of an exchange becomes possible. Towards assisting sellers of real property in commencing sales, various schemes and systems for communication have been devised, including the use of magazine and newspaper advertisements, lists compiled of available properties which are periodically updated, and databases accessible from computer networks which contain descriptions of real property that is available for purchase, being offered for sale to the market by a seller or their agent. While many means of communication between a seller and potential buyers have been employed in relation to existing, pre-owned properties, at present there does not exist any system or method by which potential buyers of new home construction and available lots can identify all newly constructed homes offered for sale in a selected geographical area, price range, etc. for consideration, with real-time accuracy. In this regard the new home construction market lacks established channels between seller and buyers of the same efficiency as is present relative to buyers and sellers in the pre-owned home markets.
At present, real estate agents do not have a web-related system that is completely searchable and that provides an accurate congregation of all, and exclusively, new home construction inventory in a town or other geographical area in one place. Without relevant data, it is difficult for real estate agents to identify new home inventory to sell to qualified buyers. As a group, home builders have never had a tool that allows them to present their inventory exclusively to real estate agents, allowing inventory to be identified and located, let alone in a way that home builders can gather analytical data about which agents are trying to find them and in which communities. Further, in prior art market circumstances, potential conflict of interest have arisen for cases in which a potential buyer that was introduced to a specific property later independently approaches the home builder directly, without a pre-registration of that buyer with an agent.
A real estate agent's time is very valuable and must be split among multiple potential buyers or clients. If buyers were provided with the ability to view potential properties on their own in a more efficient manner than provided by prior art information exchange between buyers and sellers, such could multiply an agent's time, especially if the agent were to have access to knowledge concerning which properties the potential buyer viewed, so the agent could concentrate their efforts on those viewed and like properties when assisting the potential buyer. The Builder community also has had a long-felt need for accurate and forward-thinking data, to ensure it can have ready in the future a proper inventory available to suit the needs of customers in the market.